ODST In A New Universe
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: A ODST arrives in a new Universe find out in this adventure.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

I grab my kit and place it on my back. I grab the magnum and put it in the holster on my thigh. I grab a assault rifle and place it a case beside me. I grab a sniper rifle and place it in the case with the assault rifle. I place a shotgun a rocket launcher a Spartan laser and ammo for all the guns in the case. I grab a dozen batteries for the Spartan laser and place them in the case. I grab a dozen spike plasma incendiary frag and tesla grenades each.

I close the case and place it in my HEV and hop in my seat. The door closes and the pod moves around as I get ready for the drop. I see the other ODST HEVs drop and my HEV follows. I follow procedure piloting my HEV and a Covenate loyalist cruiser jumps into slipspace. My HEV gets caught by the slipspace jump and gets dragged into the slipspace rupture.

I hold on tight to my seat and I feel my HEV crash into a building made out of hard metal. I get knocked unconscious from the impact. So am I dead or just captured by the covenant.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I wake up to my HEV going off with alarms. I look out of hatch and see a strange ship hovering over the area. I punch the four bolts and eject the hatch from its hinges. It flies off and crashes into a robot down below. I grab my weapon case and look at the fall. "I am going to be hurting after this" I said. I jump out of my HEV and land on the ground causing pain in my left leg to flare up massively.

I hold my weapon case and run for some cover nearby as the robots open fire on me. I jump into the cover and my left leg gets hit. I hit the ground and I pull out my magnum. I keep my head down as the robots are suppressing me. I curse since I can't return fire at these robots. I hear some new fire come from the hill and some of the suppressing fire disappears.

I pop out of cover and aim at the heads. I fire two bullets at four different targets. I see the first bullet hit something like shields of a elite but the second bullet kills the targets. I reload my magnum with a new clip as a hear a gun getting placed against my head. I grab my weapon case and stand up. "Thanks for the help" I said looking at three humans one male and two females.

"Who or what are you" the one with the gun placed against my head asked. I look at the person holding the gun and see her wearing white armor with pink secondary color. I place my magnum away and move the gun away from my head. My left leg flares up in pain and I drop to one knee holding my shin where all the damage is. I look at my armor and see that it must be from the old wound I got during the battle for earth.

I get up and grab my weapon case. "Who's in charge" I asked. "I am sir i'm commander Jane Shepard of the systems alliance" the female in the middle said holding her hand out. "Master Sergeant Sam Blaze of the UNSC commander Shepard" I said shaking her hand. I see her eyebrow raise and she ask "Can you walk and fight MSgt.". I nod my head and we head on out of the area.

I pull out my magnum and we take out the robots and deformed humans. I follow them and we reach a platform where I see a alien. I walk over to the alien and holster my magnum and place the weapon case down. I look for the wound that is causing the blood puddle. I find it and its in is back. I hear shallow breathing from the alien. I pull out a canister of Biofoam.

I prep the canister when Jane walks up to me. "What is that MSgt." Jane asked. "Its called Biofoam it will keep this friendly alive though I will need to administer more Biofoam every five hours Commander Shepard" I said. I put the canister's needle into the wound and ask "Commander can you hold him in a sitting position so I can apply the Biofoam properly. Jane helps me out by holding the alien in a sitting position.

I use the standard amount of dosage and pull the canister needle out. I watch as the Biofoam comes out and quickly becomes hard as well as rough. "There we go the standard dosage was the correct amount" I said putting the canister back in my kit. Jane looks at the huge hole in the armor and sees a patch of white that looks rough.

"So is he going to live" Jane asked. "That I can't say for certain since i'm not a medic but since he's a nonhuman I say he's got a good chance to survive" I said. "Kaiden call for a medevac tell them that Nihlus is down and needs help" Jane ordered. "I already did that while you and the MSgt. there patched Nihlus up" Kaiden said.

I look up and see a shuttle set down a few yards away from the platform. It opens up and a see a squad of marines come off with a stretcher. I get up and grab the weapon case. I walk away from the alien and watch as the marines put the alien on the stretcher and get him on the shuttle before taking off. "Thanks for that Biofoam stuff MSgt. Blaze" Jane said.

"No trouble i'm not one to hate nonhumans but i'll say this though i've had a very rocky past with nonhumans" I said heading for the spaceport where I see a huge amount of red dots are. They run up beside me and we head off together. "Would electricity overload those robots that are controlled by AI" I asked. "Yes electricity would but you would need to hack into one of them to cause a shockwave of electricity" Kaiden said.

I stop and set the weapon case down. I open it up and all my weapons become visible to them. "Holy shit why do you have relics for guns" Kaiden asked. I pull out my magnum and say "This gun here took down four of those robots with two bullets each one for the shields and one to take its head off its no relic". I holster my magnum and pull out one tesla grenade.

I close the weapon case up and pick it up. We head up toward the objective and I prep my grenade for the robots. "By the way the robots are called Geth" Jane said. "Geth well i've heard weirder alien race names before" I said. We arrive above a train like transport place. I see fourteen Geth troopers and so I set the case down. I pull the pin out and toss it down into the middle of the group. I hit the deck and the others follow my lead.

The tesla grenade goes off frying the circuits of all the geth troopers. I see fourteen red dots disappear and I grin. I look over the cover and see the smoking pile of metal and circuits. "Now that's what I call frying your circuits" I said. The others look over the cover and start chuckling at my joke. "What type of grenade was that" Jane asked.

"A tesla grenade commander on its lowest level of range damage and all that stuff" I said. "Not bad now lets go and secure that beacon men" Jane said. We nod and get onto the train. We reach the spaceport and we start disarming bombs. I move up first taking shots only when I can get headshots. I secure the two bombs that are left and Kaiden heads down to the farthest one.

Jane kneels down beside me and starts working on disarming the bomb. "Not bad for a old looking gun MSgt." Jane said. "Yeah thanks i'm the top gunslinger where I come from" I said. "So what is that armor i've seen you get hit by the Geth weapons but you just shrug it off" Jane asked. "Its my branch's armor it has been upgraded from just having a thick armor to protect us, now we have a shield that is about as powerful as the Mark V armor shields from the most elite branch of the military" I said.

"So what made you grab your left leg earlier" Jane asked. "A old wound I got six years ago during battle against something I am praying to god constantly to never to run into again" I said. I see Jane nod her head and she stands up. "Bomb disarmed come on MSgt." Jane said. I get up and follow her to the objective. I see Kaiden and Ashley there waiting for us.

I see Kaiden walk toward the beacon as Jane calls for the ship. I see Kaiden get picked up and Ashley yells "Kaiden". Jane turns around and runs toward Kaiden. She grabs him and tosses him aside. Kaiden lands on his side and I can't do anything but watch. I see Jane start falling from the spot in the air. I drop the weapon case and run toward the beacon.

I jump forward and grab Jane in my arms as I slide on my backside. I see the beacon give off a explosive light so I cover Jane as the Beacon explodes. I feel a piece of the beacon enter my right shoulder. I grimace and see something like a vision. My eyes widen as I see that ship from before along with many others similar to it destroying a alien race. I watch the vision until it comes to one with a lone alien standing on a hill looking at the sky.

He turns toward me and says "You must stop the Spectre Saren human or what happened to my race the Protheans will happen to yours". The man disappears and I pull the shard of metal out of my shoulder. I stand up with Jane in my arms. I see the ship she called beforehand come down and open up the hanger door or cargo bay door. I grab my weapon case in my left hand and carry it onto the ship.

I keep walking since I have a knocked out combatant and get on the elevator with the other two. Kaiden hits the crew deck button and the elevator heads up. I feel my shoulder bleeding a good amount. The elevator stops finally and I step out of the elevator. We head to the medbay and I set the commander down on a bed. I hear the door open and a doctor walks in.

I start taking my chest, shoulder, arm and hand armor off. I take my helmet off and place it on the bed with the rest of my upper armor. I let the doctor look at the wound and she can't use Medi-gel to patch me up so she pulls out a tool. "This might sting MSgt." Chakwas said. She touches my skin and slides the tool down that seals my skin first with heat then with stiches. I feel a tickle from the tool as it does its job.

"So is it hurting you when i'm doing this" Chakwas asked. "No it just tickles doc i've gotten used to being wounded with my occupation and everything" I said. "I see well your armor is quite odd looking and why do you have a relic on your leg" Chakwas asked. "Its not a relic doc it may shoot ballistic ammo but it can take down a geth trooper with only two bullets" I said.

"Really that's strange bullets shouldn't even do that much damage against shields" Chakwas said. "I see well I guess my bullets are made to damage shields armor and flesh" I said. "You know you are not doing much to resist" Chakwas said. "I know your type doc i've gotten wounded a lot during the past eleven years" I said. "Eleven years huh you do look the commander's age" Chakwas said pulling the tool away.

I gently rotate my shoulder and I feel like I always do after combat situations like this. I hear the door open and I salute due to me sensing that this man is the man in charge. He comes over to me and salutes back before putting it down. I let my arm fall and I study the man in front of me. "So your the captain of this ship" I asked.

"Yes I am Master Sergeant Blaze and i'm glad to have you aboard since you seem very capable from the report" he said. "Thank you captain Anderson so how is the nonhuman that I patched up on the planet" I asked. "How did you pick my name up" Anderson asked. "Your name is stitched into your uniform sir I just read it is all" I said. He looks down and chuckles.

"Nihlus is doing just fine that substance that you applied somehow stopped the blood from going out and started healing him at a slow rate" Chakwas said. "Its called Biofoam doc i'm just glad the very rare occurrence didn't happen and the Biofoam violently reacted in his body that's only a one percent chance but still" I said. "So it could have hurt him" Chakwas asked.

"Yes but its only one percent chance doc and since his body didn't have a violent reaction to it he's going to be able to use Biofoam on himself now" I said. "Interesting can I see this Biofoam by a chance for research" Chakwas asked. I pull out a packet of Biofoam and hand it to her. "That's Biofoam doc but its not in a canister" I said.

She nods and Anderson says "You can join the crew if you want to". "I will Captain after all I have a oath to protect humanity no matter what" I said. "Sounds like you are now part of this ship's crew MSgt. Blaze" Anderson said holding his hand out. I shake it and he leaves. "I need to create a medical record for further medical treatments" Chakwas said.

I nod and we go through the procedure. I pull on a Alliance uniform that has my rank on the jacket. I roll up the sleeves to where my ODST tattoo is shown. I walk out of the office and put my armor and kit in the case. "Doc when the commander starts to wake up please send someone to get me" I asked. "Sure i'll do that" Chakwas said.

I pick the case up and exit the medbay. I head down to the hanger/cargo bay/armory. I walk over to a corner that's unoccupied. I place the case on the table and sit down on a crate. I touch my face and feel out the scars from the war. I look at my left arm which is not my original arm nor is my left leg up to my knee is my original.

I get up and pull out my helmet since it has recordings. I put it on and go through all the info. I find that all but the last of my mission is gone. I take it off and see Ashley walking up to me. "The commander is stirring sir" Ashley said. "Lets go Ashley" I said. We head up to the medbay and I enter it with my helmet. I see Jane sitting up and I walk over to the wall.

I lean against it and Jane looks around until her eyes stops when she sees me. "Sam what are you doing on the Normandy" Jane asked. "The MSgt. here caught you before you hit the ground and covered you when the beacon exploded which got a huge piece of metal to enter his right shoulder" Chakwas said. "What then how is he moving around not even a N7 soldier can do that" Jane asked.

"That's what i'm wondering but he seems to be used to being wounded as my tool didn't even hurt him" Chakwas said waving her Omni-tool for diagnostic of how Jane is doing. "So is Williams with us on board" Jane asked. I nod my head and say "Yes she is commander she's in the mess hall right now". "Oh okay so are you going to stay" Jane asked.

"Yes that he is Shepard" Anderson said coming in. I don't listen to the conversation until Jane brings up her vision. I snap my attention to her and she says the same thing that I saw except the part of having a fucking Prothean talking to you that is. I really hope I wasn't the only one that got that message since it disturbs me. "I need to talk to the commander in private" Anderson said.

I salute the captain before leaving the room. I haven't had anything to eat the past three days constant battles. Yeah i'm going to get something to eat. I head over and grab some military rations. Nothing changes does it even if this is a different universe. I sit down at a empty table and eat the rations in silence. I finish up my rations and stand up straight. I see the medbay door open and the two of them come toward me.

I see the face that Anderson has on so I nod my head to him and he smiles. "So you know that I want to know where you come" Anderson said. I join them as we walk toward our destination. "Yes i've been the tactical person in my battalion which means I have trained myself to know things about tactics to use against our enemies and also I can still kick ass when it comes down to it" I said.

I hear them chuckle and Anderson says "I like a tactical person but humans don't have enemies unless your with Cerberus". "The guardian of the gates to the underworld why would someone name their organization after the greek myth" I asked. "I don't know but you seem to know old mythos well" Jane. "I just read about old things in my free time which isn't much" I said.

We enter a meeting room where Ashley and Kaiden are sitting in chairs. I walk with the commander and the captain. I stop as they take a seat. "So what does UNSC and ODST stand for MSgt. Blaze" Anderson asked. "UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command and ODST stands for Orbital Drop Shock Trooper sir" I said. "You mean earth the third planet from the sun in the sol system" Jane asked.

"Yes that's where UNSC began but from what i've seen since i've got here well i'm going to sound insane but I've landed in a different universe" I said. "Your armor and weapons aren't used here plus you came from the sky so its understandable to assume that" Anderson said. "Actually I was dropping from high orbit in my Human Entry Vehicle of the planet Reach being in a special squad that was selected to drop with three people that are considered heroes of the war" I said.

"Wait you were in a war" Ashley said. "Yes I was and it wasn't pretty is there a way for me to transfer the only recording left on my helmet to this screen" I asked. Jane gets up and transfers the recording to the screen and hits play.

"Okay MSgt. Blaze we're dropping into Reach's atmosphere with three war heroes" captain Wake said. I see the three war heroes come up to us. "So you ODSTs are the ones dropping with us" Lt. Johnson asked. "Yes we are Lt. Johnson and are these two with you who I think they are" I asked. The Arbiter walks forward and says "I'm glad to be among allies that I fought the last battles of the war with" Thel said.

"Yes indeed Thel 'Vadam its good to be with them again" John said walking forward. "Okay time to gear up we're going on a major assault MSgt. Blaze grab the weapon case and fill it up with weapons" Wake said. I salute and run off to load the case up. I grab all the weapons from the rack as I can put in the case before heading into the HEV.

"Marines how do we arrive on the battlefield" Wake asked as the HEVs prepare to drop. "We arrive feet first into Hell sir" we yelled. "Now that's what i'm talking about marines we arrive feet first into hell" Wake yelled as the HEVs dropped. I see a Covenate ship jump into slipspace causing my HEV to be caught in the rupture along with the entire group that I dropped with.

I didn't know that before but now i'm worried for them. I see the hatch being shot off its hinges and the case in my hands. I look down and say "I am going to be hurting after this". I jump out of the HEV and land on my feet. I run for cover as Geth open fire on me. I jump into cover and the Geth suppress my position until they start dying. I get up and fire my magnum at four Geth troopers and kill them. I reload in the video and soon a gun is placed against my head.

Jane stops the video and I look at them. "What was that alien it looked like a combination of a Turian and a Krogan" Ashley asked. "That was Thel 'Vadam leader of the Sangheili gunnery sergeant Williams so you might want to be careful around him after all he used to be a warrior before becoming a politician a badass one to be exact" I said.

"What was that giant humanoid being clad in green" Jane asked. "That was a Spartan-II commander and let's just say he's very deadly" I said. "Why are you saying he and not it" Kaiden asked. "Because John is a human one more deadly then me" I said. He nods and I say "That's all the information I can give you at the moment the rest will come in due time".

Anderson nods and says "Good I am glad for that". "Captain we are at the Mass Relay but there's a few strange pods and a strange ship floating in space the ship is green" Joker said over the coms. "Green nothing like that is in the Alliance military" Ashley said. I head on outside the meeting room and head for the cockpit. I arrive and look at the pods and ship.

"Hello there MSgt. Blaze did what I say over the coms interest you" Joker asked. I nod my head and put my helmet on. I activate VISR mode and the HEVs and ship lights up with green outlines. Jane and Anderson arrive to look at the items. I deactivate VISR and take my helmet off. I hold it under my left arm and say "Captain Commander those HEVs and the Pelican need to be brought inside their UNSC".

"Joker bring the Normandy around and have the marines suit up for bringing big items inside the cargo bay" Anderson said. Joker nods and gets to work. Me and Jane head down to the cargo bay with Ashley and Kaiden. We suit up in our armor and I put my helmet on. I walk over to the rest of the crew that is heading out. We head on out and I instruct them on how to secure the HEVs and Pelican. I help bring in the last HEV and the Pelican is brought inside the bay. I place the HEV down beside the others.

The bay becomes air tight to where we can take our helmets off. I open the HEVs up and the occupants fall out of them. I run over to the Pelican and press the button to bring the hatch down. I find all the marines and pilot dead. I unload the small armory from the pelican and place it in my corner. I walk over to the occupants of the HEVs and they look around.

I kneel down and ask "Hey there squad where's the Captain". "His HEV got blown up now your in charge sir" Pvt. Elliot said. I nod my head and say "Okay ODSTs you listen to me here and on the ground". They nod their heads before heading over to the corner where the UNSC armory is set up at. I follow them and they sit down against the crates.

"This is going to be our sleeping area men so when possible get some rest we never know when shit is gonna hit the fan" I said. They nod their heads before taking their rucksacks off and use them as pillows. I watch them fall asleep and I hear a pair of footsteps. I look over my shoulder and see Jane walking over. "So these guys are also ODST so Sam why are they asleep" Jane asked.

"We ODSTs are always in combat so we never get that much sleep" I said. "Really you guys must get worked hard" Jane said motioning me to walk with her. "You have no idea commander" I said. "Tell me about how hard you work" Jane asked. "We can be dropping to the planet's surface in HEVs that's calm one moment and the next all hell has broke loose" I said.

"Wow I never thought its that kind of work" Jane said as we enter the elevator. "Yeah and since we have a tendency of our objectives are usually behind enemy lines or right smack dap in the middle of a huge enemy horde" I said. "So how much sleep do you ODSTs get" Jane asked. "Four hours six if we're lucky" I said. "You don't get much sleep at all" Jane said.

I shake my head and say "I'm used to it after all when I was in a war for human kind's very survival". "What you were fighting in that kind of a war" Jane said in a shocked voice. "Yes commander and I was very lucky to get off Reach during its fall" I said. "You are lucky why do you say that" Jane asked. "I lost my entire previous battalion during the defense of Reach but I kept on fighting even though there was no guaranteed reinforcements to come and help me out" I said.

"What was Reach like if you don't mind asking" Jane asked. "It was a paradise plenty of wild life plants and all of that but that was before Reach was attacked" I said. "Sounds like what Eden Prime was for us" Jane said. "When Reach was attacked we were caught off guard so my battalion dropped down into a major military base to reinforce the Marines there and we did for three fourths of the time it took for Reach to fall" I said.

"So how did you get out of there alive" Jane asked. "I fought the Sangheili that was in charge of the attack and yes they were the enemy at a point in the war" I said. Jane raises her eyebrow and asks "How did you fight the Sangheili". "The Sangheili dual which is close quarters using our fists which I won leaving the kill count defending that point alone at the most ironic number that being 2552 the same amount as the year" I said.

"That is a ironic number but you did something similar to me but I got reinforcements in time so Elysium is still standing" Jane said. "I barely got to the Pillar of Autumn before John-117 got there" I said. "So you were saved by John" Jane asked. "Yes I was commander and I now have a new squad as you can see in the bay" I said.

"So their your squad that's nice to hear" Jane said. "Yeah their my squad" I said. "Sounds good finally this damn elevator has reached its destination" Jane said. "Why is it that elevators are slow no matter where you are" I asked. Jane shrugs as the doors open up. We walk off and I see the ship heading toward a huge space station. Anderson hands me a ID to get me on the citadel.

I roll my sleeves down and head off the ship with the shore party which consists of Anderson Jane Ashley and Kaiden. We head off through the station and meet up with the ambassador. I lean against the railing with Ashley and Kaiden not wanting to be talked to about politics. I see Anderson and Udina leave the room. "I hate politicians because their more concerned about looking good then working to keep the state of things mostly intact" I said.

"I agree with you but we have to deal with politicians here on the citadel" Jane said. "Thank you for agreeing with me commander" I said. "We're heading off to the council now MSgt. Blaze go ahead and do what you want during this time" Jane said. I nod and head off on my own. I walk through the wards for two hours and I enter a clinic.

I hear some talking about hitting the doctor. I look around and hide behind some crates. I pull out my combat knife and see three armed goons walk up to the doctor. I see them push the doctor into a corner and I sneak up behind them. I grab one and slice his throat. I grab his pistol with my left hand and fire on the other two. I jump at them since their shields are down.

I shove my knife into one goon's heart and the other's head gets a bullet hole. I pull my knife out of the goon and look over to a Turian walking in. I sheathe my combat knife and collapse the pistol. I place the pistol in my jacket's pocket. I see the Turian talking to the doctor and he turns to me. "Thanks for the help sir they got here ahead of time" he said.

"No problem my name is Sam Blaze i'm a MSgt." I said. "I'm Garrus Vakarian nice to meet you Sam" he said. I shake his hand since its like shaking a Sangheili's hand. "Your part of commander Shepard's crew right" Garrus asked. "Yes I am Garrus why do you ask" I asked. "I'm looking into the Spectre Saren's attack on Eden Prime and I thought I could help the Commander out if she's willing to have me for the ride" Garrus said.

"We'll see Garrus now these guys said the name Fist located in Chora's Den" I said. "Let's head there then" Garrus said. We head off and we see the Den packed with guards and patrons. I look around the outside and see a human-sized ducts heading inside the Den. "Garrus blend in with the patrons if you see the commander join up with her i'm going through the ducts here" I said jumping up to the ducts.

Garrus nods his head and enters the den while I enter the ducts. I go through the system and I see Garrus sit down at the bar. I pull out one of the grenades the Normandy had on board. I look at the setting and see there's four settings. Frag Incendiary Shock and Ice. I choose the ice setting and move my hand over the activation button.

I see five guards outside the door to Fist's office. I activate the grenade and drop it into the middle of the guards. They look at the grenade before it goes off freezing them solid. I move through the ducts and I hear a firefight start up in the bar area. I jump out of the ducts and land behind Fist. I pull out my combat knife and stab it into his right shoulder while breaking his left arm.

"So your Fist am I correct about that" I asked bashing his head into the desk. "Yes i'm Fist what do you want with me" he asked. "You sent three armed goons after a doctor that has a clinic here in the wards correct" I asked digging my knife further into his shoulder. "I sent them to make sure she didn't talk about the Quarian who has information that can change the council's decision and it can make a major amount of credits if sold to the right person" Fist said.

"So where is this Quarian Fist" I asked digging my knife deeper. "I set up a meeting with the shadow broker in a alley but she won't be meeting the shadow broker himself" Fist said before laughing. I download the content on Fist's computer to a disk before the door opened. I see Jane Ashley Kaiden Garrus and a Krogan. "Hey there commander Shepard i've gotten a lead on a Quarian who has something that can change the council's decision" I said pulling my combat knife out and sheathe it.

I toss Fist toward the door and walk toward the door. I exit the room and hear a shotgun go off. I rush toward the Quarian's location and I see a Turian and two Salarians. I toss my combat knife straight into the Turian's skull and open fire on one of the other goons. The Salarian that's under my fire falls over at the same time as the other due to the Qaurian killing him.

I place the pistol away and pull my knife out of the Turian's skull. I see the Qaurian point her shotgun at me and I sheathe my knife. "Please put that away ma'am I saved you from Fist's men here" I said. "How do I know that your not Fist's man" she asked. "Please i'm part of the Alliance more importantly i'm stationed on the Normandy that was at Eden Prime when it was under attack" I said.

She looks at my jacket and sees the alliance symbol. "Sorry I didn't see the symbol on your jacket" she said putting the shotgun away. "Its not a problem ma'am just come with me my commander is in need of the info you have since it pertains to Saren correct" I said. "Yes it does how did you know" she asked. "I tortured it out of Fist before I came to secure your safety" I said.

"Thank you for that" she said as we leave the alley. We head for the embassy and I contact Jane on the way there. We reach the door to the human embassy and enter it. I see all of the entire group that attacked Fist's location along with Anderson and Udina. "You are not going to tell me you have the evidence when you don't are you" Udina asked.

"Actually we have the evidence thanks to our Quarian friend here ambassador" I said making him turn around. "A Quarian great now all we need is the rest of the nonhumans then the party can begin" Udina said placing his hand down on the desk. I walk up to him and say "You may not like nonhumans but if you say that again while in my presence you will be spaced".

I see him gulp hard as he looks in my eyes. My eyes are in the death stare which causes people to rethink their ideals. I walk over to the railing after he nods. I watch as the Quarian introduces herself and plays the evidence. We head to the council meeting but I stay back with almost everyone. "You are one brave human" Wrex said hitting me on the back.

"Thanks but I said that to the ambassador because of his prejudice against nonhumans" I said. "Yeah but you still told the human ambassador that you will space him if he does talk about nonhumans badly again when you are around" Garrus said. I shrug and see the entire place to fill up. I close my eyes and wait for the meeting to be over.

"Garrus Tali Wrex go buy yourself a months worth of food i've already got a few more months worth of human food sent to the Normandy due to having more crew members that has popped out of nowhere" Jane said walking up. I see them walk off and I look at Jane as Ashley and Kaiden walk off as well as Anderson and Udina. "Well looks like we have a good crew" I said. "Yes we do now how about we head to the Normandy" Jane said.

We walk back to the docking bay that has the Normandy docked at.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We enter the Normandy docking bay and walk up to Anderson. "Shepard the Normandy is now yours and your second in command is MSgt. Blaze due to his experience in combat and his tactical mind" Anderson said. Anderson goes into explaining what is going on. Afterwards we enter the Normandy and head our own ways. I watch as Jane walks up to Joker and I sit down in the weapons system operator seat in the cockpit.

I check out all the weapons through a procedure as Jane begins a speech.

 _This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders find Saren before he finds the conduit. I won't lie to you crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now its time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of. Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the traverse. Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we will be ready for them too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped and I promise you all... We will stop him._

"Well said commander the captain would be proud" Joker said. "The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance we can't fail" Jane said. I nod my head as I finish the weapons check. I look at Joker and say "All weapons are green along with everything else". Joker nods his head and we depart from the Citadel. I get out of the seat and head for the Commander.

I walk up to the second in command position and ask "Where are we going first out of those three places". "I'm thinking of getting Liara first since we always have room for a someone of her abilities" Jane said. "Then let's go there and get her out of those ruins" I said. Jane nods and sets the coordinates. I head to my room that has been provided and take off the alliance outfit. I put on my ODST jumpsuit and start putting on my ODST armor.

I clip my helmet on my belt and head down to the bay. I walk over to the armory and see my squad is in their armor. I open up a weapon locker and see covenant weaponry. I open up another locker and see forerunner weapons. I open up another locker and see UNSC weapons. I grab a Spartan laser and place it on my back. I grab a plasma pistol and place it on my left thigh. I grab a SAW and place it on my back.

"Good thing we have been augmented to be able to carry more weapons into battle" I said. I see my men nod their heads. I grab a boltshot and place it on my right thigh. I finally grab the Hydra MLRs and close each of the lockers. I see my squad loaded out with their favorite weapons. I hear the elevator stop and the rest of the ground team comes in to gather their equipment.

I heft my gun up and ask "Is the pelican is working condition". I see them nod and I grin. I walk over to Jane and her team. Jane grabs her helmet and puts it on. She closes her locker and sees me with my weapons. Wrex sees me with all the weapons. Soon all of them look at me with surprised looks. "What kind of weapons are those" Jane asked walking up.

"On my back is a spartan laser and a SAW". "On my thighs are a plasma pistol and a boltshot". "The baby in my hands is the Hydra MLRs one of my favorite ways to make the enemies scatter" I said with a grin. "How can you carry all of those weapons" Wrex asked. "I've been augmented to be almost as strong as a Spartan-II and I chose to undergo that augmentation so i'll be able to keep up with you all" I said.

"Well we're nearing the planet with Liara on it" Jane said. "I have a way to get all of us down to the ground but commander you and three others need to clear a path through the Geth that's going to be down there" I said. She nods and head into the Mako with Kaiden Ashley and Garrus. "Move it team we're nearing our destination get into the pelican" I shouted.

The ODSTs get inside the pelican and I follow with Tali and Wrex behind me. "Strap in Tali and Wrex you are about to do battle our way" I said getting in the copilot seat. I close the hatch and see that everything is green. I hold my fist up as the signal for the pilot that the pelican is in one hundred percent. He nods and Joker tells us that we have entered the atmosphere.

The door to the bay opens and the Mako drives out while the pelican flies out of the bay. "Pvt. Walter stay back for now don't want the Geth to know we are here" I said. The pilot nods as we follow the Mako for several miles. It stops and the pilot comes down to the ground. I unstrap myself and I look at the team. "Pvt. Elliot Cpl. Sanders and Cpl. Bass your with me Tali and Wrex the rest of you are staying on the Pelican we might need a quick extraction" I said.

They nod and three ODSTs unstrap themselves. We exit down the ramp with Wrex and Tali to Jane and her team. The pelican closes the hatch/ramp and flies out of the combat zone. "I've got extraction handled commander now lets save us a archeologist" I said. We head through the gap in the rocks and the Normandy picks up the Mako.

I see many Geth behind cover in front of us and above us. "Everyone take cover" I shouted as a Geth sniper misses a shot on me. We dash for cover and I see a cluster of Geth walking toward us. I stand up and fire two rounds at them. They explode on contact and when the smoke clears not single one is standing. I keeping firing my Hydra at the Geth as me and the ODSTs wreck them with our UNSC heavy weapons.

We continue forward with Jane and the others behind us. We see a huge line of Geth and we grin. "Go to hell" me and the ODSTs shout as we unload on the Geth. When we run out of ammo in our weapons the huge line is nothing more then scrap. I reload the Hydra with the last six shots that i'm carrying. I swap it with the SAW and I see my team pull out their own SAWs.

We continue onward turning the Geth into scrap until we reach the top of the place. I check the mag in my SAW at the moment. I've fired twenty-eight bullets so far in this mag. "Aren't those relics how are they taking out the Geth with such ease" Kaiden asked as he catches his breath. "Our weapons aren't relics after all we have fought off killer genocide aliens a parasite and the Prometheans with bullets so I think you should shut up about that relic bullshit" I said in a cold tone.

"Wait you said Prometheans what are they" Jane asked. "Please its not a very pretty thing since I know the truth about my universe's history and if this conduit is some kind of super weapon then we ODSTs we go all out against Saren" I said. "Super weapon why would that make you go all out" Jane asked. I depolarize my visor and look at her.

"Look like you we have uncovered artifacts and that has sped our technology up by fifty years with every single artifact we have recovered and I believe the last estimated count that our tech has been sped up by is ten thousand years" I said. "What is that even possible" Kaiden asked. "Yes it is after all we don't have to rely on eezo to power our ships and our slipspace drives are basically our mass relays installed in our ships". "The slipspace drive now has many different types and grade levels on them" I said.

"How do you power your ships" Tali asked. "Well I don't really know I don't read that much into the ships in that area but I know ships generally run on the slipspace drive since it also counts as a engine but as of this year in my universe the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine is being given to civilian vessels as fusion drives in the UNSC navy and our alien allies" I said.

"You said you don't know very much when it comes to that stuff but you just gave me a answer why is that" Tali asked. "I have been living on varies classes of ships for the past eleven years Tali it comes with being one of the elite" I said. "Sam how many times have you had shore leave in the past eleven years" Jane asked. "Three commander after all when you have the task of protecting humanity and its allies you get very little time off" I said.

I hear the whine of a Geth dropship. "We have contacts closing in on us" Garrus said. We scatter as the dropship unloads the troopers. I hide behind some steam pipes and we open fire on the targets. I reload my SAW with my last mag and place it on my back. I pull out my plasma pistol and combat knife. I charge the pistol up and fire it at the trooper in front of me.

It gets hit by it taking the shields out. I run at it and place the pistol back on my thigh. I jump and knee the geth that I fired upon. It falls down incapacitated and I slash the Geth up from behind. The troopers fall over and I sheathe my combat knife. I see Jane and Tali run over to me. "Their movement joints have been severely damaged thought we could try and salvage some data from the Geth units memory banks" I said.

"I never thought that the Geth could fall so easily" Tali said. "I have fought tougher enemies before so Tali is it possible to salvage some data" I asked. "Yes i'm on it after all this data can help us" Tali said. We form a perimeter around Tali and after ten minutes Tali fires four shots killing the enemy. "I salvaged some data that can improve the engine" Tali said.

Jane nods and we head inside the ruins. I grab my boltshot and take the lead of the group. We see no movement and we get on the elevator. Its a little cramped in here with all of us in here at the same time. The elevator stops and I lead the group out of the elevator. We reach another elevator without contacts so we get in it once again all of us.

The elevator stops and we exit it. I jump down until I see a grunt overlooking three rouge Sangheili warriors. I place the boltshot on my thigh and pull out my combat knife. "Stay quiet everyone only me and my men know the attack movements of these aliens" I said over the team communication. I sneak up behind the grunt without it noticing me.

I grab its mouth and plunge my knife into its skull. I pull the body into a dark area and I see Elites separating. I jump down on one and kill it swiftly. I grab its energy swords and sheathe my combat knife. I see the Elites looking at me. I activate the two energy swords and walk towards them. They activate their energy swords and walk towards me.

"I'll take both of you Sangheili warriors at the same time" I growled. We stare at our respective enemies and we charge at the same time. I clash with them and soon I find myself in a different world where its only the three of us. I keep defending and deflecting the strikes to where their strikes hit my shields barely wasting the battery.

I keep doing this until they both lose one sword due to the battery running out. I start attacking the Sangheili warriors and now push them into defensive stances. I see I have one strike left in both energy swords. I slice in a tornado fashion knowing they are to tired to move to block the attack. My left sword cuts the head off of the right Sangheili. My right sword cuts the left Sangheili in half.

I toss the swords aside and walk toward Jane. "Covenant loyalists this is not good commander" I said. She nods and continues talking to Liara. I see Garrus typing away at a mining drill. The drill comes to life and fires a beam that leaves a tunnel. We go through the tunnel and kill the Geth that are around. We walk up behind Liara and Jane releases her.

We run to the elevator and we head to the first floor. I see a Krogan battlemaster with forty Geth come into the elevator. I grab the spartan laser and place it on my shoulder. "Liara stays with us" Jane said. I pull the trigger and after five seconds it fires a laser into the battlemaster penetrating the shields armor and halfway into his body.

I see the Geth go down easily and I walk to the Krogan. I see that his insides are completely boiled. "What kind of weapon can penetrate shields and armor" Jane asked seeing the Krogan. "The spartan laser ma'am it packs quite a punch as you can see" I said patting the gun in my hands. The ground starts trembling and I switch to the frequency for the pelican.

"Pvt. Walter we need a evac bird fast so triple time it" I ordered. "Roger that sir eta four minutes" Walter said. We run through the ruins as we head for the exit. I see the pelican come over and the ramp is down. "Jump everyone they can't land" I said. I see the fellow ODSTs get on followed by Garrus Wrex Kaiden Tali Liara and Ashley.

I place the laser of my back and I hear Jane scream. I look over and see that she is wounded in her leg. I grab her and jump aboard the pelican. I carry her over to a seat as a fellow ODST closes the pelican up. I set Jane down and I head into the cockpit. "Everyone strap in we're going into outer space in the pelican" I said as I sit down in the pilot seat.

I maneuver the pelican to a 45 degree angle and fly into outer space. "Won't this dropship be destroyed" Jane asked. "You think the UNSC would use things that would burn up no way" I said as we enter orbit. I head toward the Normandy and I say "Passengers this is what we UNSC soldiers call a pelican it can enter and exit a planet's orbit easily it has a emergency medkit there's no artificial gravity so feel free to float around for a bit".

I hear my fellow ODSTs chuckle at the looks on the Normandy team and Liara. "Hey Joker we are coming your way get prepared for us to land in the bay" I said to the pilot of the Normandy. "Roger that the bay is opening now ready to receive your bird" Joker said. "We're on course be in the bay in three minutes" I said. "I got it i'll keep the Normandy still for you" Joker said.

"Thank you Joker that would be most wonderful" I said. I keep on the heading and enter the bay. I softly land and turn the pelican off. I get up as the bay doors close. We all exit the pelican and I hang up all my weapons. I head off to my room and change into my alliance uniform. I clean the armor up using the ships armor cleaning system.

I head to the meeting room and enter it to see that my team isn't here typical. I walk over to my seat and sit down. I stay silent for the entire meeting while taking glances at Jane who is recovering from the wound. The meeting is closed and we file out of the meeting room. I head down to the mess hall and get some military rations.

I sit down at a empty table and I see Kaiden sit down across from me. "Hey Sam I saw you looking at Jane" Kaiden said. "Yeah I was Kaiden I was worried about the wound she suffered down there" I said. "Really is that all well doctor Chakwas is checking on the wound again to see what kind of weapon caused it" Kaiden said. I finish my rations up and get up from the table.

I walk into the medbay and see Chakwas puzzled at the wound. I walk over to the doc and ask "So have you figured out what kind of weapon was used to wound her". "No I don't but I found this tiny crystal in her leg I don't know what it is" Chakwas said. "Doc she was wounded by a Type-33 Needler" I said. "How do you know what weapon wounded her" Chakwas asked standing up.

"I have been hit by needlers before so I knew right away what hurt her when you said crystal" I said. "Her muscles are damaged and the skin looks like it was cut up" Chakwas said showing me the x-ray. I look at it and see that no bones are damaged but the muscles are in need of treatment. "To tell you the truth doc Jane was very lucky with that needler but her leg needs rest and she can't do any combat missions for a week and a half so the muscles can heal up beyond that her leg is fine" I said handing the pad back.

"Really I got lucky that crystal exploded something else could have happened" Jane asked. "I have seen people take a needle to the head and die which I say those ones are lucky when it comes to getting hit in the head now if you survive you watch as it explodes along with your head". "I also have seen a soldier get shot in the heart area and it exploded taking the armor and a huge chunk of the flesh and muscle he saw his own heart before dying" I said.

"I guess I could have lost my leg then" Jane said. "Yes so you are super lucky to have taken a needle in the leg and not lose it" I said. Jane nods her head and I leave the medbay. I head to my room and sit down on the bed. I hate those guns that can sever your limps. I know the feeling to have your limp nearly severed off just for one of them to attach onto my arm so I literally cut the rest of my arm off.

I look down at my left arm and grimace at it since its not a flash clone limp. I keep staring at it even after I hear a knock. "Come in" I said. Jane limps into the room and sees me staring at my left arm. "Is there something about your left arm you don't like" Jane asked. "Remember a few hours ago I said you were lucky not to lose a limp to the type-33 needler" I asked.

"Yes I do did you lose your original left arm due to the same weapon" Jane asked sitting down at my desk. "Partially you see my left arm was nearly severed when one of them latched onto me so I cut my left arm off" I said. "Them who are them" Jane asked. "I rather not share info about them at this time" I said. "I understand so why is wrong with your left arm when it looks biological and read biological on the test in the medbay" Jane asked.

I take my jacket off and say "i'll show you but it sort of requires me to remove my shirt to do so". "I understand do it" Jane said. I nod and take my shirt off to reveal all my battle scars. I use my right arm and reach for my left arm at the shoulder. I take my left arm out after using my neural link to the arm to let it get taken out. I place my left arm on the desk in front of Jane and smile.

"Well this is the truth about me I only have one arm that's still biological" I said. Jane stands up and looks at my left shoulder to see a empty socket for the arm. "Are you a cyborg" Jane asked. "I only have two replacements so I am not a cyborg" I said as I sit down on the bed. I take my boots off and roll up my left pants leg. I detach my leg below the knee including the foot.

I hold it up and say "The price for victory is very high". I set the leg down and smile at misfortune. "So you have lost your left limps that's not very good why show me" Jane asked. "Because these are my reward for the final assault in the war I am not a war hero even though I nearly bled out due to cutting my limps off" I said. "Do you want to be a war hero" Jane asked.

"No I don't Jane I lost my limps so I showed you my state to tell the truth of what I am" I said. "Are these limps synthetic" Jane asked. "Yes they are my neural link is what keeps them attached to me" I said taping the base of my head. "Are you sure you want to tell me this stuff" Jane asked. "Your my commander now and besides you'd find out sooner or later so why not now" I said.

Jane limps over to me and sits down beside me. She places her hand in my socket and she has a curious face on. "How is this possible" she asked. "I have to maintained them or I won't be able use them" I said. Jane looks at my left leg and places a hand on the stump. "Your skin feels like normal skin but it has some sort of gel to it" Jane said.

I looked at her and say "Yeah it does". "You don't know" Jane asked. I lay down accidently taking Jane with me. "What are you thinking" Jane asked glaring at me. "It was a accident I don't have my limps right now" I said looking at her. Jane giggles and says "I'm messing with you". "Thanks for the comfort let's just say war is going end so I am always back on that snow planet bleeding to death while they surround me like what they are whenever I take my limps off" I said.

Jane helps me up to the pillows and she collapses onto one of them. "Your heavier then you look" Jane said. "You dragged me who is 230 pounds of pure muscle which is odd since one of my nicknames is brain" I said. "Brain is one of your nicknames" Jane asked. "Yes it was given to me by a meathead due to always coming up with the plans and backup plans and back up plans for the backup plans if you get the idea" I said.

"Well I think it was a good choice but the name needs to be upgraded" Jane muttered. "No kidding" I said. I hear Jane fall asleep and I look to my left. I see her sleeping face and I blush. Red hair emerald eyes ruby red lips due to make up and a nice body. "Man she is my type of woman" I said. What the fuck am I saying. I have been here for a little over a week and i'm falling in love with my commanding officer.

I slide to the other side of the bed and fall asleep. I wake up and look over to Jane who is still facing me. I watch her and soon she opens her eyes. She sits up and looks around the room. Her face goes red and turns to me. "What happened" she ordered. "You fell asleep while we were talking so I just left you alone and I slide over here" I said.

Her face goes even more red and jumps straight out of the bed. She activates her biotics and tosses me into a wall. I feel my ribs crack and she tosses me into another wall and continues doing so for several minutes. I start coughing up blood and get tossed into the wall on the side that I slept in. She stops and looks around again seeing the place is messed up.

She looks at me and runs over to me. She kneels down beside me and sits me up. "What did I do to you" Jane asked within concern in her voice. "Threw me into the walls with your biotics for several minutes before ending it with one last super charged toss" I said coughing up more blood. "I didn't mean to do this to you" Jane said touching my chest.

I wince in huge pain and she pulls her hand away. "Broken ribs nothing much considering I have been battered around by brutes for six months before" I said. "Still I did this i'm supposed to be the leader of this ragtag party and I hurt one of my comrades out of embarrassment" Jane said. I close my eyes and lean my head back. "No don't die on me hang on i'll get you to the doctor" Jane said.

I feel her pick me up physically and she says "Come on stay with me stay with me". I lose my senses and I start heading for the white light.

 **There we go it seems our main character has been killed by our favorite commander out of embarrassment of all things. It seems like our MC didn't get the paragon or renegade action to survive.**


End file.
